A Special Christmas
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Amber and Mick have been dating a while now. It is Christmas and Amber finds out something that is very good and bad at the same time. I am not good at summaries so please just read and leave a review! Thanks! Rated T because I am a paranoid person!


A Special Christmas

**Hey guys! A lot of people have reviewed this story and I appreciate it. This Couple Christmas is requested by SoulSurferfan116. This is an Amber and Mick one-shot. I hope you like it and please read my other stories! Thank you! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Mick's POV:**

Amber and I are going out to a special dinner tonight. It is Christmas and I wanted to make it special for her. I am getting in a nice tuxedo. Amber's rules. Amber has been getting ready for two hours now. Amber and Alfie broke up when I got back. Mara decided to date Jerome without even breaking up with me or telling me. Not that I wanted her to break up but I am glad we did because I got back together with Amber.

It has only been a couple of months and we did have a little make out secession. Ok maybe it was more than making out but Amber wanted to and I wanted to. We decided it was the right time. For Christmas I decided to get her a diamond necklace. I don't care if she didn't get me anything to be honest. I just want her. I grab the flowers that I purchased Amber and then go out of my room. I head over to the staircase. Amber comes down the staircase wearing a short black skirt and a hot pink fancy blouse. She was wearing black heals and her hair was in a side braid. She had on dingily earrings and a necklace. She had a small black clutch with her. I smiled. I handed her the flowers.

**Amber's POV: **

As I descended down the staircase, I give a huge smile to Mick. Yes. We are dating again. Alfie and I decided it would be best to just be friends. I get over to Mick and he hands me Rosses. Aw. He is so sweet.

"Thanks Mick." I said. Trudy came over and I handed her them.

"You guys are so cute together! I will go put these flowers in a vase." Trudy exclaimed.

"Thanks Trudy." I said.

"Anytime. Have fun!" she said and headed out.

"Thanks Trudy." Mick said. Trudy turned around.

"Anytime honey." she replied. Mick looked at me and leaned in to kiss me. We broke apart shortly after. There was a beep from outside. We held hands and headed outside. We then opened the cab door and headed in. Mick shut it behind him.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"Johnsons Restaurant." Mick replied. We got there ten minutes later. Mick paid the cab driver and we opened the door and got out. We entered the restaurant.

"We have reservations. Two for Cambell." Mick said. The lady looked at her sheet and then she nodded. She grabbed two menus and she walked us over to a table. Mick pulled out the chair for me. I sat down and he went over to her.

"My name is Victoria. May I start you off with something to drink?" Victoria questioned.

"Can we have two Sprites please." I said. She wrote it down.

"Ok. I will be right back." she exclaimed.

"Mick I am glad we left the house. I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone." I said.

"Ok." he agreed.

"I don't know how to tell you this but I I – I'm pregnant." I said. He didn't say anything. He looked shocked. I waved my hand in his face. He blinked and snapped back to reality.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded. The waitress came back and handed us our drinks.

"Thank you." I said.

"Can I take your orders?" she asked

"Yes. I will like a Cesar salad with Italian dressing please." I said. She nodded and wrote it down.

"And for you sir?" she asked.

"Chicken Parmesan please." Mick said. She nodded and wrote that down.

"I will be back shortly." she said.

"Thank you." Mick and I exclaimed in unison.

"No problem." she replied and then walked away.

"So what are you planning to do babe?" Mick asked.

"I want to keep the baby if it's ok with you?" I asked.

"Anything you want to do, I will be there one hundred percent of the way." he said.

"Maybe this is our Christmas present." I said. I got him a football (Soccer Ball).

"Yes. I actually have one for you." he said. He grabbed a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I un-wrapped it. It was a beautiful Diamond necklace.

"Mick it is beautiful! I love you! Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Anytime babe." he said. The waitress than brought over our food. We ate it and it was amazing. Mick called the taxi and then the waitress brought over the check and Mick handed her my credit card. She came back and Mick signed the receipt.

"Merry Christmas. Enjoy the rest of your Christmas." she said.

"Thank you. You to!" I exclaimed. I decided to leave a seven dollar bill. Mick and I excited the restaurant and saw our cab. We headed in.

"House of Anubis please." I said. The cab driver nodded and drove off. We got to the house in ten minutes. Mick paid the cab driver. I feel bad that he I spending so much money on me. We opened the cab door and got out. Mick closed it after he got out. I then opened the door to the door to Anubis house. Mick closed it behind him. We stood by the staircase.

"I have to get something. Stay right here." I said. He laughed but nodded and I ran upstairs. I opened up the door to get to the girls corridor. Then I opened up my door and headed into my room. I went under my bed and grabbed his present. Nina was with Fabian so he wasn't in our room. She was the first to know that I am Pregnant. I then headed down the stairs to see Mick in the same position.

"Merry Christmas." I exclaimed. I handed him the present. He took it.

"Thanks." he said and opened it. He had a huge smile across his face.

"Thanks babe. I love it!" I exclaimed. We went in the common room and sat on the couch. He placed the football down and leaned in to give me a long passionate kiss. We broke apart after a couple of minutes so we can breathe.

"This is the best Christmas ever. I am with my girl and found out we are having a baby! How better can it be." he said. He wrapped his arm around mine.

"This is the best Christmas. I am calling it A Special Christmas!" I exclaimed. We both laughed and just hung out the rest of the night.

**There it is! I hope you all enjoy this. The next one is Fabina! Ahh! Five more days until Christmas! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


End file.
